starfyrefandomcom-20200213-history
Smugglers Alliance
After hours of searching through the holonet for any lead to contact those you only heard of as 'The Smugglers Alliance', you finally come across a small article written by an unknown author. Article Lost, or maybe disappearing on purpose? Unlikely occurences and the possibility of an underlying organization For as long as anyone can remember things have been disappearing all over the universe only to reappear at unexpected places, usually in the hands of those with money or shady connections. Be it art, jewelry, weapons, drugs, or even capital class starships, nothing has been spared over the years, everything has been 'lost' at one place and been 'found' somewhere else, where it was not supposed to be. Countless investigations by local authority forces have come up with nothing. Many blame the customs officers themselves, suspecting them to raise their income by illegal means. Others speak of thieves capable of using the force, moving unseen and taking whatever they like. A few even research the possibilities of a scientific phenomena. And then there are those who keep rumoring about a hidden group, independent pilots and lowlife scoundrels, specialized in transporting whatever the customer wishes, without leaving a trace... and without asking questions. Evidence on this group is almost nonexistent and the few people willing to talk usually keep their voices down and their doors closed. They tell of an alliance, a brotherhood, dedicated to carry any cargo, to any place, across any border, at any time... as long as the price is right. They do not care about laws or regulations, yet it is said they work by a strict code of honor, binding them to treat any contract as sacrosanct and going to any lengths to fulfill their appointed task. This is what makes them different from the usual contraband transporting thief: They can be trusted even in the grey areas of society. Yet, they will work for every group, faction or independent person who can meet their price and will take no heed of political or religious ties. They are who everyone -from the simple commoners on the street, over the border-partrolling imperial soldier, up to the highest ranking Hapan official- just refers to as The Smugglers Alliance But who is behind this? Is there really a network of cooperating pilots spanning this universe, or is it all just a myth? The answer is hard to give, yet you can try to see for yourself. Contacting them without a real job offer will prove to be a waste of time, but talk is that, if you have need of them you will be able to find them. We wish you the best of luck. Founding of the Smugglers Alliance After years of trading, Hasri Starfyre had gathered quite an amount of wealth and assets (ships, vehicles, facilities, cities) and he decided it was time to realise his dream: Founding of the Smugglers Alliance. The Smugglers Alliance was founded Year 6 Day 100 (SW Combine) He used all his wealth to fund this operation, initially he led the alliance all by himself, but as time went on and more people joined the alliance he gathered a few people he trusted to help him lead. With their help the alliance became quite a success. Betrayal and "Losing" the Smugglers Alliance Leaving his second in command, Tarvonie Northwind, in charge, Hasri took a LOA and much to his surprise when he returned he had lost everything, control of the faction was taken away from him (see section: OOC Notes) along with all assets in it, he no longer had any control over the faction, he was reduced to just a member. This was the ultimate betrayel for Hasri and a clear sign he had trusted the wrong person and was stabbed in the back. He left for the outer regions of space, but before he did he contacted several of his friends, associates and even enemies that he had agreements with (there were several "non-agression" agreements) and told them that all deals and agreements were off and that they had free reign to decide what they wanted to do with or against the Smugglers Alliance. Holographic OOC notes The LOA Hasri took was due to RL issues and was known to his second in command, Hasri made sure he could be reached in case his SiC needed it, despite that (or maybe it is because of that he saw his chance), his second in command went to the admins and had Hasri removed from ownership/leadership and gave himself full control of the faction, no admin ever bothered to contact Hasri in any way to verify the claims or check with Hasri nor did he ever recieved any word on why it happened. When Hasri came back he had no privileges and could do nothing to regain control, the second in commnd could have given back control to Hasri when he came back, but he didn't, in fact the second in command only contacted Hasri after Hasri left the faction, telling him he didn't have to leave and that he wanted the Dreadnaught (Hasri's private ship "Dark Envoy", which was never part of the Alliance.) cause he felt it belonged to the faction. Category:Factions